


Strawberries and Cream

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is one question for their mutual attraction to transform. </p>
<p>"Can I kiss you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selenagomez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenagomez/gifts).



> So many thanks to [ericayukimura](http://ericayukimura.tumblr.com/) for being such a fab beta <3

"Can I kiss you?" 

Erica's breath was hot against Lydia's ear, and she couldn't help but think the question felt belated. Erica had her pressed up against the lockers, a heated inch of space between them, and Lydia would have never allowed the blonde so close if kissing _hadn't_ been on her mind. Her lip-gloss smelt faintly of strawberries; she wondered if the taste would overpower the red lipstick underneath. 

"Can you?" Lydia shot back, her voice coming out softer than she intended. 

The bell for the end of lunch rang, and Erica simply murmured, "I could," before her classmates flooded the halls. Lydia refused to think about a certain pushy blonde omega. Lydia was a picture perfect alpha ninety percent of the time. She did well in school, and was willing to tutor sometimes. Without her, Malia would still be hopelessly lost in math. She had been able to care for and cherish Jackson, and when his forever crush and best friend Danny had stepped forward, she respected Jackson's wishes and backed off. She didn't go around scenting people; in fact, she wore a light perfume specifically so she _wouldn't_ smell her classmates. 

The pesky ten percent barring her from perfection was new. Ever since Erica had begun showing interest in her, she had stopped listening to her mother's advice. Or _one_ piece of advice really: to find a nice submissive omega to settle down with. It was a bit soon to even consider settling down, and Lydia had yet to meet anyone her mother approved of that was interesting. Erica was thrilling. Needless to say, she wasn't approved. Her mother disliked that she used to date another omega and a beta, and even hearing the respective Isaac and Boyd were dating true alpha McCall didn't help. Lydia had given up on the last ten percent. 

Lydia found Erica at the end of the day, amongst her friends. The blonde knew what she was going to ask, and she raised a challenging eyebrow. As _if_ she'd be dissuaded by an audience. Lydia was almost insulted. 

Lydia squared her shoulders and said, "If you still want to kiss me, come over at five." 

Erica grinned widely, and Lydia left, catcalls following in her wake. 

.

Lydia's mother was away at a health conference, and she took an hour to clean the house up before showering. She wanted to make sure no one's scent was on her- and it was definitely a courtesy thing, not a hope. Her internal voice, which sounded suspiciously like Danny, didn't believe her. Lydia had just slipped her burgundy dress on- _definitely_ not thinking about how easy it was to remove- when the doorbell rang. 

She scrambled to get the door, surprised she had lost track of time, "Hey, I-"

Lydia's breath caught when Erica's scent washed over her. The strawberry scent was much stronger now, and apparently was not from her lip-gloss. Erica was wearing tight dark denim jeans and a bright blue corset, and Lydia yanked her eyes up and pushed away the desire to bury her face in her neck. 

"Sorry, come in, I forgot my perfume, let me-"

"Don't," Erica said with a wicked smile. "I want you to smell me." 

Erica was in her space again; close enough that she could feel her warm breath. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Lydia's quick yes was chased by red lips and a slim hand upon her shoulder. She broke away, remembering they were _still_ in a doorway, and Erica's smile was predatory. She brushed by, stilettos clicking on the marble floor.

Lydia closed the door behind them, reminding herself she was more than her instincts. She took a few deep calming breaths, but she just inhaled more of the delicious strawberry scent. Defeated, she followed it up to her room. She wasn't surprised to see Erica lounging on her bed like she owned it, but the image still shook her.

"You gonna join me or just stare?" 

Lydia did, slipping out of her heels, feeling far less smooth than usual. Her instincts were screaming to claim Erica, to taste every inch of her body, but her mind was reminding her that they'd only just kissed. She hovered awkwardly between the two, not wanting to overstep; or worse, use her alpha voice. 

Erica chuckled at her struggle, and she shot her a glare before getting swept up in another kiss. When she pulled back for a breath, the omega was content beneath her and far too pretty against the jade comforter. It was easy to imagine waking up like this- blonde curls across her pillow and strawberries filling the air. She almost sighed, but Erica's fingers brushed against her cheeks, gently pulling her down for another kiss. It was near painfully soft, and it didn't take much for Lydia's desires to twist into lust, pressing into any softness she could find. 

Erica responded in kind, making Lydia's mind go blissfully blank. Her focus was completely present now- at her grip turning rough, at Erica's long legs twisting them so she's straddling her, at the heavy scent of arousal in the air. Erica's warm weight was heavy on her, and if she believed in anchors, she would have sworn she found one. Instead, she basked in the moment and sunk into her plush mattress. Erica follows her down, hands planted by her ears, and wild eyes taking up more of her vision. 

"This okay?" she asked against her lips, and Lydia let out a breathy agreement, rocking her hips up against Erica's. 

"So goddamn pretty," Erica murmured, kissing her in earnest again. Lydia gave in, her tongue searching out Erica's mouth, memorizing her taste. Her small hands stroked up Erica's back, from the smooth corset to her bare shoulder blades. Her nails curled in, scraping against her skin, and Erica pulled back with a smirk. 

"So you _do_ have claws," she teased. 

"Shut up Reyes," Lydia said, leaning up to kiss her jawline. Erica practically purred, and pressed her head down to her neck. Lydia sucked at the junction between her neck and shoulder, careful not to leave a mark, and moved lower, pausing just above the tops of her breasts. 

"Can I?" she asked, and Erica let out a low growl, pressing her cleavage into Lydia's face. Lydia licked up the deep line, and mouthed along the top of her corset. Her hands pulled Erica closer, but she wanted to feel more, and Erica was so close to spilling out between the corset's tightness and leaning down. 

"I want to-" Lydia began, but Erica was already unlatching her corset, throwing it somewhere as her breasts bounced in Lydia's face. She arched up eagerly, her mouth attached to a nipple instantly and her thumb brushed against the other one. She could smell Erica getting wetter, could hear her light moans, and she propped up her thigh, giving the omega something to grind against. 

Erica pulled at the sleeve of Lydia's dress, hungry eyes glancing up to meet hers. "Off?" 

Lydia broke away from her, "Yeah, your jeans too." 

Lydia's burgundy dress slipped off quickly, revealing matching light pink lace lingerie. The loss of Erica's jeans left her bare. 

Lydia smirked, crawling on top of the blonde, "I'm not even surprised." 

Erica's answering kiss turned into Lydia's bra tossed to the floor, leaving eager, nibbling kisses on each other's skin in turn. She kissed down to Erica's bellybutton, her own stomach tightening as Erica's scent thickened. 

"Ca-" Lydia began, but she didn't even get the whole word out before Erica answered impatiently.

"Yes! Yes, please." 

Lydia chuckled, her lips moving to the side to nip Erica's inner thigh. Her hips thrashed, and Lydia moved one hand up to steady her left leg, the other palm pressing down against her mons. 

"Quit teasing," Erica complained, her next sentence lost in a moan as Lydia's lips were suddenly on her dripping opening. Lydia's tongue thrust in, her alpha instincts taking over as she licked deeply and rhythmically, trying to coax out an orgasm. Her fingers slipped down to hold Erica's lips wide, caressing all the while. 

"So good," Erica moaned, and Lydia lifted her gaze. Erica's eyes were golden and heavily lidded, her hands were clawing at the sheets. Next time they'd have to bind her wrists; another thrum of arousal swept through Lydia at the image. Or better yet, she thought with an upward curl of her tongue, Erica would bind _her_. 

Erica's hands tangled themselves in her hair, her pussy squeezing around Lydia's tongue, "Right- ah!" 

Lydia's tongue was practically immobile while Erica clenched around it so tightly, the rest of her writhing. Once she stopped trembling, Lydia gently licked up all her fluids, before crawling up to join the sleepy omega. 

"Nap?" Lydia asked, and Erica gave half a nod, nuzzling into her neck before passing out. She smirked at the adorable image, and decided to join her for a quick nap- after all, they couldn't talk about it with one of them asleep. Later they could discuss what it meant, where they were going- for now, Lydia closed her eyes and slept, the scent of strawberries following into her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked your gift, xoxo


End file.
